Requests for Adminship
Requests for adminship (RfA) is the process by which the community decides who will become administrators (also known as admins or sysops), who are users with access to additional technical features that aid in maintenance. A user either submits his/her own request for adminship (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. See the Requests for Adminship Archive page if you are looking for all past applications. Requirements Before submitting a request for adminship, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 1,000 or more edits at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least seven months* at the time of their submission. *In addition, no user may submit a request if another admin request is still being voted upon. This allows the community to focus and devote their full attention to a single request before moving on to another. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Notes 1. *This time period was decided upon so that the user has had experience on the wikia during various times of the year, including during the airing of AMC's The Walking Dead, when the community tends to be busiest. Request Process 1. A user submits his request for adminship or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a two-week period to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. When the two-week period is up, the page will be locked so that no new votes can be made. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have one week to vote. They will submit their votes anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins decide to approve a request, a bureaucrat will grant the user adminship. Notes :1. *Admins are allowed to vote in the preliminary voting if they decide to, but they are not required to. :2. **At least two-thirds of the admins need to cast votes during admin voting. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Nominations/Candidates User:Gravelord Hello fellow editors. Since the nominations have re-opened for administrator, I felt it was my time to go for it. I have grown to know many of you over the past year and I hope you all respect my decision to apply now. Many users have asked me to apply for this and I feel that I owe it to them and myself to go for administrator. I believe I am qualified enough for this position. I know this wiki well, I know the users and they know me and I feel that I have served the community well enough to receive this. Over the course of the past five months, I have made my stances on more administrators and bureaucrats known. I believe we need a new team, as the old one is slowly retiring (Many users have also complained about this, I intend to try my damnedest to help them and get something done). I think I have some great ideas to implement and try out....that I guarantee users will enjoy. I will also listen to user complaints and feedback (While asking for it) and help crackdown on trolls and sock-accounts. I hope you all feel that I have earned this chance and support my effort to go for it. I ask for you to leave your honest opinions on the request....and please, don't hesitate to stop and talk to me about this and the wiki. I may not be an admin, but I assure you that I will get whatever you want done. Thanks for listening everyone! I know a lot of people don't like me or care about my opinion so I don't have to list all the ways Grave deserves adminship. Bloxxasourus (talk) 03:24, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Grave is a very active contributer he's online everyday and is constantly editing he's cleaned up several pages recently he is also very friendly and helpful. Plus an Admin outside of the U.S wouldn't hurt. He has my vote. - GhostWolf716 (talk) 03:50, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Grave is an excellent editor and is online everyday. He has shown constant dedication towards the wiki and I know he will listen to ideas that others have, I know he will be an amazing admin. You have my full support, Grave. --Devinthe66 (talk) 03:58, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Edits aren't the only thing that can make a person an admin, and Grave has proven that he is capable of so much more. He's kind, helpful, and a great asset to this wiki. He will make an amazing admin. - [[User:SilentGlaive|''SilentGlaive]][[User talk:SilentGlaive| '''Knowledge is']]''' power''' 04:03, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Grave has been an active contributor for a long time, on both the wiki and community section(blogs). His timezone is effective for us, he doesn't bash others' opinions, and when he does, it is all in good fun. Active contributor. Deserving, blah blah blah, we all know Grave deserves this. --NinjeticReflex7 (talk) 4:57, Jan 14, 2014 Grave has been in this wiki for a very long time and I believe that the fruits of his labor should be rewarded. He edits with quality and not by quantity, a great mentor, and friend. Grave definitely deserves this. --WalkerMaimer (talk) 06:14, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Grave is nice, thoughtful, and definitely knows how to edit. He has tons of experience with the wiki and he will be a great admin. GRANDMASTA (talk) 07:10, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I fully support Gravelord in becoming one of the admins♫ He's very nice, never said anything bad about Beth, and always support my Beth antics♪ lol but seriously he's one of the best editors here, not to mention he's very active here♫ Cheria (talk) 07:17, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Me and Gravelord have cooperated with each other multiple times on this wiki, and I say it's about time he should get to the higher level. He is constantly online, he has done a lot of satisfying and fulfilling contributions, he is friendly, judicious and honest towards others, and he comes up with great new ideas as shown in recent blogs and chat discussions. Gravelord is know at the stage of becoming an admin, he is one of the best users on this wiki, and there is no debate about that. As always, he has my support. Best of luck. :) - ™ (talk • ) 15:41, January 14, 2014 (UTC)